One of the Boys Extended Ending
by Samtastic 3.0
Summary: After his freaky nightmare abut living with 10 brothers, Lincoln begins to see things a little differently. A little more positively.


Lincoln's eyes slowly opened. As he looked around, seeing he was in his room, he smiled. He decided to just take a moment and appreciate where he was.

As he got up and got a towel, he smiled at seeing his room, his possessions, his Bun-Bun. Nothing like a freaky nightmare to make you really love and appreciate what you have.

He exited his room and made his way to the bathroom. As usual, there was a long line, but for once he didn't care. He got in line behind Lynn, who was still half-asleep.

"Hey, Lynn," he said, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around, and he smiled at her, "Wanna thumb-wrestle to pass the time?"

Lynn seemed to wake up instantly as she smiled, "Heck yeah!"

The two spent the next half-hour thumb wrestling, each trying to one-up the other. Finally, Luna entered the bathroom, meaning Lynn was next. As Lynn won her 33rd thumb war in a row, Lincoln's eyes went wide, "Crud, I forgot my loofah again!"

"Go get it," Lynn said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"But the line-"

Lynn cut him off, "I'll save your place. Now go, Luna's almost done."

Lincoln smiled, grateful, as he dashed back into his room and grabbed his loofah, before heading back out. Sure enough, Lynn was making the twins back off as she saved his place.

"Thanks, Lynn," Lincoln said, smiling as Luna exited the bathroom.

"Don't mention it," Lynn said, giving her bro a friendly punch on the arm before entering the bathroom.

Lincoln then turned around and talked to the twins until it was his turn in the bathroom.

* * *

Later that day, Lincoln exited his room with two 20-dollar bills. He headed down to Lori and Leni's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

After a minute, Lori opened the door, on the phone with Bobby.

"Yeah, twerp?" she asked, pulling the phone away for a moment to talk to her brother.

Lincoln handed her the 40 dollars, "Sorry about your watch, Lori. My nightmare last night…let's just say it involved an evil watch, and when I saw your watch, I kinda freaked out."

Lori's eyes went wide at the money and the apology. She stared at the money in shock for a moment, before taking one of the bills, "It wasn't that expensive, Linc. But thanks."

"No problem," Lincoln said, pocketing the other bill as he turned and headed back to his room.

Lori placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just don't do it again, or next time I might follow your suggestion abut giving you a swirly."

Lincoln almost paled at the thought, but then noticed the joking smile on Lori's face and chuckled, "G…good one."

"Hang out," Lori said, "Mom and Dad want us out of the house, so as soon as I'm done with this call we're gonna decide what to do."

Lincoln nodded and entered the room, hopping on Lori's bed as she finished the call. He tried not to listen in for two reasons: 1) it was a personal conversation, and 2) it was gross hearing all the lovey-dovey talk.

* * *

20 minutes later, all the siblings were in Lori and Leni's room, seated on the beds and floor.

Lori stood up and called the meeting to order, "Ok, Mom and Dad want us out of here in half-an-hour, and say we need to be gone until dinner. So, suggestions on what to do?"

Lincoln raised his hand, and all the sisters rolled their eyes, certain he was gonna suggest an arcade or amusement park or some other boy thing.

Lori sighed and said, "Yes, Lincoln?"

"What if we go to the mall for a couple hours, get lunch and do some shopping, and then we can hang out at the park. After all, it's a beautiful day out."

The sisters all stared at their brother in surprise. They had definitely NOT expected him to suggest that.

"Um…that sounds…great," Lori said, just as surprised as the rest of their sisters.

"Cool, let's go," Lincoln said, hopping up and heading for the door.

The sisters looked at each other; they weren't sure what was going on with their brother, but they kinda liked it.

* * *

"HOO!" Lincoln sighed, collapsing on a bench as he caught his breath. He had spent the last couple hours running around the mall, and he was beat. Lily stared at her big brother from her stroller, which was also carrying a few bags. Lincoln reached into the stroller and grabbed a bottle of water, which he took a big gulp of. Looking at his watch, he saw it was now 3:00; they had been at the mall for almost four hours.

As Lincoln closed his water bottle, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that he had actually been having a good time so far. Usually when they came to the mall, he would just find a bench and sit on it, sulking until it was time to go.

"Ow," he cried, annoyed. His thumb had been resting on the opening of his bottle, and when he put the cap back on, he nicked it. There wasn't any blood, and it wasn't even that painful, but it was still annoying.

"Eh?" Lily cooed, reaching out for her brother. Lincoln smiled as he held his thumb up to her and she kissed it.

"Hey, Linky," Leni said, walking up to him and sitting next to him, setting down her half-a-dozen bags, most of them full of sewing supplies, before turning and looking at her little brother, "You look beat."

"I am," Lincoln said, chuckling, "I've run around the mall so much I think I've gotten more exercise in the last couple hours than I have in the last three months."

"What all did you do?" his ditzy sister asked, as she opened her own bottle of water and took a sip.

"Well," Lincoln paused, "Let's see. First, when we got here…"

* * *

"I don't know," Lynn said, looking at the running shoes she was trying on, "I'm not sure these are really made for me. I mean, with how active I am, my shoes have to be REALLY durable."

"Well, they've got a ton of options," Lincoln said, trying on a pair of cleats, "I'm sure we'll find ya something."

* * *

"Everybody!" Lincoln sang out loud.

"Everybody!" Luna cried.

"Let's get it started in here!" They both sang, "Let's get it started in HA!"

A crowd gathered around the music store's karaoke machine and clapped as the two rocked out.

* * *

"My dress absolutely needs to scream PRINCESS!" Lola exclaimed, as Lincoln followed her around the store, his arms full of materials to make a new dress, "I have to make sure to win the next pageant. Lindsey Sweetwater is trying to one-up me, so I gotta show her who's the best!"

"Of course," Lincoln nodded, "Only the best for a princess like you. Do you think yellow would go good with pink?"

Lola stopped for a moment, placing her hand to her chin in thought.

* * *

"I need an outfit that looks cool," Lana said, as the two browsed a camping store, "But ultimately won't matter since I'm gonna get it destroyed in the mud-wrestling contest."

"What about flannel?" Lincoln asked, "It's pretty stylish."

"Hmmm…I like the way you think, Linc," Lana said, looking at rack of plaid shirts.

* * *

"…and this whoopee cushion, and this rubber chicken, and this ice cube fly gag, and this…"

Lincoln was walking behind Luan, who was tossing various gags into his arms, as they walked through the prank store.

* * *

"Most of these items are far too dangerous, thus a parental figure must buy them for me," Lisa sighed, sounding somewhat sad as she stared at the rack of chemicals in Science Department store they were in, "But of course Mom and Dad would never even consider letting me have them, so I must use substitutions."

Lincoln placed a hand on his little sister's shoulder, "Don't worry, sis. You're Lisa Loud. I'm sure your substitutions will be even better than the original."

Lisa smiled at her big brother, grateful for the praise and encouragement.

* * *

"Sigh," Lucy said unemotionally, as she stared at the masterpiece in front of her: a dark black coffin, made of only the best mahogany wood and decorated with decals of bones. It was on sale for only 20 bucks, but Lucy knew that even if she used her own money to buy it, her parents would make her return it.

Lincoln said nothing as he pulled his younger sister in for a hug, knowing that she was really upset, even if she wasn't showing it.

* * *

"After that, I met up with Lori, who said it was my turn to watch Lily. She also left me with some of her shopping bags," Lincoln gestured to the bags on Lily's stroller, "I took Lily to the playground in the center of the mall, and we stayed there for about an hour, until some kid threw up all over the place. So I decided to just find a place to park it for now."

"Wow, you've been busy," Leni said in awe. She then paused, as a thought came to her mind, "Hey, Linky, I got this coupon for a two for one spa treatment, and I was gonna ask Lori if she wanted to go with me, but she ran into Bobby, so she's out. Do you wanna go? You look like you could use some relaxing."

Lincoln thought for a moment; he _was_ kinda beat, and a spa treatment did sound really relaxing. "Why not?" he shrugged, getting up and placing Leni's bags on the back of Lily's stroller, as the two headed towards the spa.

* * *

"Ooooohhhhh yyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh…" Lincoln moaned, as the 20-something-year-old masseuse karate chopped his back repeatedly. He was currently laying face-down on a table, his face in one of those holes, wearing nothing but a towel as a therapist massaged him. On the table next to him, Leni was getting the same treatment.

The two had been there for about an hour, having already been in the sauna and a mud bath. In the waiting area, Lynn was reading a sports magazine as she bounced Lily in her lap, the stroller next to her.

Lincoln was kind of out of it at the moment, his mind entering that relaxed, blissful state where there were no cares in the world. He really needed this; between his nightmare and his general stress, it felt good to take some time purely for relaxation.

* * *

A seaweed wrap and a mani pedi later, the Louds arrived at the park. It had been kind of crowded in the car, considering the backseat was full of shopping bags.

As the siblings got out and went their separate ways, Lincoln smiled, happy to be in some fresh air. He was still a little loopy from his spa treatment, so he decided to take Lily to the playground so she could play while he relaxed on a bench.

A his baby sister played in the sandbox with some other babies, Lincoln sighed in content. So far this had been a great day, and he really didn't want it to end.

"Doesn't have to," he sighed to himself, "As long as I keep a positive attitude, then every day can be like this." He smiled at the thought, happy to be able to hang out with his sisters and have fun while doing it.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Lincoln was still feeling a little peckish, so he ventured into the kitchen for an after-dinner snack. He opened the fridge door and was once again greeted by all of Lori's gross health food. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the jar of peanut butter and opened it. He was getting ready to stick his finger in it and eat straight from the jar, when he stopped and thought.

Without saying anything, he walked over to the pantry. He grabbed a slice of bread and a knife, which he used to spread the peanut butter over the bread, before putting the jar back in the fridge. He then turned around, ready to head into the living room, only to pause as he saw his sisters standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"Hey, guys," he said, somewhat cheerfully, "You feeling peckish, too?"

"Kinda," Lori said, as the girls shared a look, "Hey, Linc, are you feeling ok?"

"Never better," Lincoln replied, taking a bite of his bread, "Why?"

"No reason," Luna said, "Just…uh…you seem a little…different."

"Well, I guess..." Lincoln paused, placing his hand in front of his mouth as he belched, "Excuse me."

The sisters' eyes went wide. After a moment of shocked silence, Lori spoke up, "Did you just...cover your mouth when you burped?"

"And immediately say excuse me?" Lola asked, also shocked.

"Eh," Lincoln shrugged, ignoring their shock over the belch, "Just having a more positive outlook on things, I guess." He walked past his sisters, hugging each of them as he did so, "I think I'm gonna turn in. See you guys tomorrow."

The girls all watched his form as he retreated upstairs, munching on his peanut butter bread as he did so.

"So…when did Lincoln get replaced by a robot?" Lana asked. While Lincoln wasn't a sourpuss, it was kind of unnatural to see him in such a good, agreeable mood.

"I don't know, but…I think I like it," Lola smiled, the other sisters nodding in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln exited his bedroom, this time having remembered his loofah. He walked to the line to the bathroom and got behind Luna.

"Hey, sis," he said, "Wanna rock out while we wait?"

"Actually, bro, we've been thinking…" Luna nodded to the others, and they all stepped aside, "Go ahead."

Lincoln's eyes went wide, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Luna shrugged, "After all, you're a boy, so you take 10 minutes in the bathroom at most, compared to us girls taking up to half-an-hour each. Not really fair for you to have to wait so long." The others in line murmured their agreements.

"Wow…thanks, guys," Lincoln said, grateful, as he made his way into the bathroom.

* * *

"So," Lori said, looking at all her siblings, who were once again seated around her room, "Mom and Dad are painting the kitchen, so they say we gotta get out of here again. Any suggestions?"

Lincoln raised his hand. However, so did Lynn.

"Lynn?" Lori pointed at her sister.

"How about we go to Dairyland?" Lynn suggested, smirking at the surprised look on her brother's face, "Then since the rents are busy, we could get dinner ourselves. Maybe…pizza from Gus' Games and Grub?" All the sisters smiled at the look on Lincoln's face.

"We all in agreement?" Lori asked. Lincoln eagerly nodded, and the sisters confirmed they were in.

* * *

Around 6:00 that night, the Loud siblings reentered their house, each wearing an udder hat and carrying various prizes, won from both the amusement park and the arcade. They were all chatting and laughing, having a good old time.

"You kids have fun?" Mom asked, stepping out of the kitchen. She was covered in green paint splotches, and she looked worn out, but she had a smile on her face at seeing her kids so happy.

"You bet, Mom!" Lincoln exclaimed happily, his sisters all nodding in agreement.

"Well, this has been great, dudes," Luna said, smiling at her siblings, "But after so much family time, I gotta do my own thing for a while."

The other sisters all muttered, "Same here" and headed up to their rooms.

Lincoln smiled watching them all go. He had just had a great weekend, probably the best he's ever had, and now he was ready for some chilling before bedtime.

 _*ping*_

Lincoln pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text message, the smile on his face growing as he read that Ronnie Anne was inviting him to a barbecue at her place (apparently her dad had been planning on making barbecue for lunch, but had spent all day trying to get the grill to work; thankfully there had been only one small explosion). Lincoln texted back he'd be there in half an hour, and went upstairs to freshen up.

* * *

15 minutes later, Lincoln peeked out his bedroom door. He could hear his sisters in their rooms doing their own things, so he figured he was in the clear.

He casually walked out his door and down the hall, heading down the stairs. However, halfway down…

"Hey, Lincoln!" Lola suddenly appeared in front of him, having walked down the steps and jumped in front of her brother without him noticing.

"Gah!" He jumped, before taking a moment to calm down upon realizing it was only Lola, "Oh, hey, Lola. What's up?"

"Not much, just wondered if you wanted to come to my tea party? Lana said no, and everyone else is too absorbed in their own thing."

"Sorry, Lola," Lincoln said, patting her head, "But I'm heading out, and won't be back till later."

"Oh, ok," Lola shrugged, "Where are you going?"

Lincoln froze; he was terrible at lying. However, he could tell where he was going without going into detail, "Just gonna go hang out with a friend."

"Ok," Lola started to walk past him and head back up the stairs, but froze, "Wait a minute…Why would you say "a friend" if you're just gonna hang out with Clyde?"

"Um…" Lincoln started sweating, "It's not Clyde. It's another friend." He smiled at her, hoping this would appease her into not asking any more questions.

It didn't.

"Holy cow…" Lola's eyes widened in realization. Lincoln jumped over her and ran down the rest of the stairs, heading for the front door as Lola yelled out, "LINCOLN'S GOING TO HANG OUT WITH RONNIE ANNE!"

Lincoln's hand was on the door knob when he heard the stampede on the stairs. He threw open the door, only to be yanked back and thrown into a pile of his sisters, each trying to make him look his best for his "date".

"Wear this, Linky," Leni held up a nice dress shirt.

"Give her this teddy," Lola said, holding up the princess bear she had won at the arcade.

"Make sure your hygiene is proper and up to code," Lisa said, trying to hand him toothpaste and deodorant.

"Make sure your hair's straight," Lori was using a brush to comb his hair, causing him to yelp in pain when she pulled too hard.

As the sisters tossed him back and forth, Lincoln's upper half briefly landed outside the group. He faced the viewer and said, "10 brothers or 10 sisters, ya gotta take the bad with the good. In all honesty, I'll take sisters any day of the week." Lincoln was then pulled back into the group, who continued trying to make him look his best.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Linka Loud shot up in her bed in shock, clutching her stuffed rabbit Bon-Bon to her chest. She looked all around, glad to see everything that had just happened was nothing but a bad dream.

Suddenly, her door was thrown open, and her 10 brothers stood there, all with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, little sis?" her oldest brother, Loki, asked, looking around her room in concern, "Is there a boy in here? Was he being inappropriate to you? Was it that punk Ronald-Allen? I love Bebe, but I swear if her little brother is picking on you again, I'll tear him a new one!"

"No!" Linka held up her hands to stop Loki and the others' worries, "First of all, I told you all to stop messing with Ronald-Allen, cuz he's a good guy and I really like him. You know the bullying was just because he's a dumb boy who wasn't sure how to deal with his crush on me. Second, I just screamed because of this messed-up dream I had."

"What was it about?" her second youngest brother, Levi, a child prodigy, asked.

Linka sighed, "You know how I've kinda been getting fed up with you guys lately?" They all nodded. "Well, I had this dream where I went to another reality where I had 10 sisters. It was great…at first. They all wanted to go to the mall talk about boys. But then I realized there were downsides, like the ridiculous lines for the bathroom, and how none of them were as overprotective of me as you guys are. So I tried to come back, only to end up in a world where I was a…a…a boy!" She shuddered in disgust, before shaking her head, "Anyway, I'm sorry I've been giving you a hard time lately. I love you guys."

"Awww," the guys said, wrapping their sister in a group hug, "We lave ya, too, sis."

Linka sighed in content as her brothers hugged her. The hug lasted for about a minute, before her brothers all belched at the same time, laughing and punching each other, while still in the hug.

Linka rolled her eyes before turning to face the viewer, "10 sisters or 10 brothers, ya gotta take the bad with the good. In all honesty, I'll take brothers any day of the week."

* * *

 **I figured after his horrible nightmare, it makes sense that Lincoln would be more appreciative of his sisters. I also thought that maybe if he was more positive with them, they'd be more willing to do some of his ideas.**

 **FYI, the ending was not meant to imply this story and** _ **TLH**_ **in general are a dream, it's meant to imply there is a universe where Linka Loud and her brothers exist.**

 **Thought I'd let you know, I have a series of stories planned for** _ **The Loud House**_ **, as well as more alternate and extended episodes. So be on the lookout for those.**


End file.
